A tilt type steering apparatus capable of adjusting a tilt angle of a steering wheel, corresponding to a physique, a driving posture, etc. of a driver is, as disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No.11-198821, constructed such that a rear column member is so connected in a swayable manner to a rear side end of a front column member fixed to a car body (which is a so-called swing tilt).
When fastening the rear column member to a tilt adjusted position, a movable gear of the rear column member is biased to engage with a fixed gear of the front column member on one hand, and, when releasing the rear column member from the tilt adjusted position, the engagement of the two gears is canceled by rotating the movable gear resisting a biasing force on the other hand.
Further, when adjusting a tilt of the rear column member, a swayable range of the rear column member falls within the on-driving tilt adjustable range suited to the driving of a vehicle, and is generally approximately ±10 degrees.
By the way, there has been recently an increase in demands for RVs (Recreational Vehicles), and the utilization of the vehicles has also been diversified. For example, a family has a meal in a car room, the RV substitutes for a tent in camping, and so forth.
On this occasion, the steering wheel is raised through a large angle and thus retreated, and then a driver's seat is rotated and directed backwards, thus forming a comparatively large effective utility space.